monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Phaedrus Laboratory
Just curious... Your lab seems to be geared for the 3rd layer, and you appear to be setting up the lab in Winter 1222. However, I don't recall you ever building a structure on the 3rd layer, or making any reference to it getting done - particularly as our main workforce has long departed and the magi and covenfolk have generally been busy doing other things every other season. The only one I know who can whip up a tower out of nothing on his own, is Longinus. Please correct me if I am mistaken. --Perikles 06:06, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Yes, you are mistaken. The "main work force" and the people who have been "whiping up towers" are Phaedrus and Ambrosius. Phaedrus dwelling was built together with the others. I as player was a bit surpriced by the sudden speed of development and the change of plans (compared to what I had excpected). _I_ had expected that we would build the covenant over several years time, not a single season, at spare time while doing regular work. If you look back on my comments on planning you'll see Phaedrus has had the intention to settle on the third layer the whole time. The reason for leaving it "incomplete" untill 1222 is to give an in-game reason for him not moving in there earlier, and the thing that is incomplete is not the structure it is the glass dome over the Laboratory. As this game develops I get more and more convinced that it is actually a game by MSN with a log on the wiki. (Which makes it rather hard for people that, like me, are not active at MSN to participate in.) I'm starting to understand why Nick thought people did not care about his input. I would disagree... currently the people with stories running are yourself and Nick. The player I have spent the most time on recently is you, and the recent conversations I have had about the game have been people reminding me of the things that need doing on the wiki - and I do need reminding about things! --James 17:23, 22 April 2007 (UTC) --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 07:58, 22 April 2007 (UTC) : Actually, a large amount of our workforce was mundane. Workers were brought in to do the lifting, carrying and lugwork, as well as stuff which was not being done magically. I believe they were paid, sent on their way, and had their minds selectively wiped after the events. However, I've just read over your notes on your residence page which I had missed before. It looks like you had already my questions there. Apologies for duplicating irrelevant stuff and getting confused. I knew Phaedrus always planned to move up to the 3rd layer in time, I just didn't realise that he had begun work on a 3rd layer residence, hence the confusion. --Perikles 08:17, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :: I always thought Mnemosynes "melting of minds" was to motivate the Covenfolk. Especially since any permanent memory alteration requires a ritual and even removing a minor detail from someones memory would be a fatiguing spont for Mnemosyne, and with a "work force" of any size fatiguing sponts would virtualy guarantee several botches. Besides I cant remember James mentioning paying of a work force, he does mention securing money to pay for livestock. ::--SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 10:28, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::: *shrug* It's all there in the pulses. Mnemosyne spent a season rounding up a decent workforce to make sure that we had the mundane labour to get things done, and making sure that they were working appropriately. I believe Marcus also had a hand in this as well. Given that she was no help at all with personally contributing to the Covenant's construction, she made very sure that other people were on hand to do so. I have no idea about the finances, not an area which interests me personally. As for botches, I'm sure there was no more risk of sponting for any Mentem magic than there was for anything else, like doing several hundred Rego spells per day. I presume a certain SG largesse was in play during that time. --Perikles 16:31, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :::: Several hundred divide by 5 sponts, no die roll at all, and definitely no chance of botching. That's one reason Phaedrus almost never does any fatiguing sponts, the other being an "interesting" flaw. :::: Actually I do not see any reason for us needing a workforce to get the buildings up when Ambrosius and Phaedrus is spending more than three months doing it (and does not get to do anything else). Getting the Covenants income sources established is another, rather important, part that I thought was what Mnemosyne was administrating. :::: The pulses... I just looked over the Construction pulse, there is no mention of any "work force" outside of the people we still have in the Covenant in the results part, and there is no need for it. ::::--SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 21:17, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::It was so long between construction and my doing the finances that I forgot about the wages for the workforce. I'll take them out of the next budget. The aura really does help with casting, but you are right... by letting you throw the buildings up that quickly, it did take a bit of a high-fantasy turn. It was what the game needed at the time though; things needed to get moving. --James 17:23, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :::I did not think it was unreasonable concidering that Ambrosius and Phaedrus each can do the work of an uncounted number of stonemasons and carters. I did not expect us to want that kind of "hasty" design and construction of the covenant, not when we could have spent the time studying, establishing a _single_ lab to research neccessary spells, collecting vis for towers and building houses on the 10 days a season we had off. :::(This is why I was talking about first years and "later" during talk of where to put things, how else would we get the Vis for raising towers?) You explicitely said this game would concentrate on establishing a new Covenant... :::--SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 21:17, 22 April 2007 (UTC)